


Foster Care

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Insecurity, M/M, Mashton, Muke - Freeform, Romance, low self confidence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael’s parents are dead which leaves his fate to the foster care system. When he meets his temporary foster family, maybe things aren’t so bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some feedback if you want more!! <3

Michael stared wistfully out of his window thinking back to only days before, while subconsciously digging his nails into the soft skin of his left wrist. His parents were dead. After years of physical and emotional abuse his father had finally ended his own life, freeing Michael of the constant pain and internal turmoil. But he had also killed his mother.

  
Michael had never been one to have many friends. Nobody wanted to be friends with the kid who wore sweatshirts, even in the humid heat of the summer. Nobody wanted to try and talk to the kid who never smiled. Nobody wanted to see if the kid that would show up to school with random bruises was alright. It would be social suicide.

  
He had always sat alone trying to convince himself that other people would hurt him like the way his father did, but deep down he knew he was wrong and was longing for companionship or at least some friendly words of encouragement that he never received.

  
“what are you thinking about?” Candice prodded after seeing the way michael was staring at the passing scenery.

  
“I don’t think they’ll like me here,” Michael said honestly. Candice was one of the only people he actually opened up to since the incident. He had told her more than he had even told his therapist as she was one of the only people he actually felt comfortable around.

  
“I’m almost positive they will. The three other boys there like the same bands as you, I think,” She said positively. She took her right hand off the steering wheel and patted his shoulder reassuringly. “Trust me, the other boys have difficult pasts also. They won’t judge you,”

  
“Is that we’re calling it now?” Michael said softly. “A difficult past?”

  
“Mikey,” Candice frowned.

  
“I’m sorry,” He said quickly. “I know you’re just trying to help,”

  
“It’s okay,” She said. She eased her foot on the gas and surveyed the surrounding houses, which all seemed very big to Michael and eventually stopped the car in front of a house that was just as large as the others. “We’re here,” She said.

  
Michael got out of the car and stared at the house which was easily double the size of his old house in awe. Even though he would only be staying with this family until they found a permanent family for him to live with, he felt a tingle of excitement.

  
“You coming?” Candice asked.

  
Michael responded with a grunt and walked beside her up to the large glass double doors where she rang the doorbell. It was promptly answered by a short woman in expensive seeming attire.

  
“Hello Candice!” She said warmly, and then fixed her gaze on Michael who suddenly found the floor very interesting. “And Michael! Hi, i’m Liz Hemmings, your temporary foster mom,”

  
“Hi,” He said while still keeping his eyes averted on the ground. He looked up at the sound of footsteps coming down the large stairs behind Liz but immediately set his gaze down again when he saw the beautiful boy smiling and looking back at him.

  
‘why is he smiling at me’ Michael thought to himself. ‘He probably thinks I’m ugly’

  
The boy was now standing next to Liz and smiling encouragingly at michael with a twinkle in his dark hazel eyes.  
“Michael, right?” The boy asked. “I’m Ashton, want me to show you around?”

  
Michael looked sideways at Candice to see if she could help him out of the situation but she just nodded encouragingly. He didn’t want to mess up in front of this boy. Michael knew that this kid probably wouldn’t like him, but he just didn’t want to be bullied. If Ashton found out just how utterly fucked up and weird Michael was, he knew that Ashton would make fun of him. Maybe hurt him.

  
“I have some paperwork to go over with Liz anyway,” She said. “You have to get your stuff from the car before I leave though, ok?”

  
Michael nodded just as Ashton grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards into the house and to the left. Michael hissed at the pain of lingering bruise just where Ashton had grabbed but luckily the blonde haired boy didn’t notice.

  
“So, obviously this is the kitchen,” Ashton said as he ushered michael into the large room. The counter tops were a gleaming granite and shining pots and pans hung over the island in the center of the kitchen. A woman that was bent over the sink looked up and them and smiled.

  
“ ‘ello Marian,” Ashton said. “This is Michael. Michael this is our housekeeper, Marian,”

  
Michael smiled at her hesitantly before returning his eyes to the clean floor.

  
“Doesn’t talk much does he,” She said. Ashton glared at her before taking Michael’s hand and leading him into the living room.  
There was a large leather L-shaped couch and three leather chairs surrounding a large flat screen TV against the wall. Ashton lead him to the couch where they sat down.

  
“Don’t worry about her,” Ashton said. “She’s just a haggard old bitch who keeps the house clean,”

  
Michael laughed but immediately stopped when he saw that ashton was staring at him.

  
‘He thinks my laugh is weird’ He thought dreadfully to himself. He felt an anxiety attack coming on. ‘I just always have to go and show people how fucking ugly and weird I am’

  
“You should laugh more,” Ashton said simply. “You have a really cute laugh,”

  
“T-thanks,” Michael said although his heart dropped.

  
‘He’s mocking my laugh’ He thought again. He could feel his hands start to shake and even felt tears coming on.

  
“I-is there a bathroom?” Michael stuttered, mentally cursing himself.

  
“Yeah, right down here,” Ashton said as he got up and lead him down another hallway. “I’ll be in the living playing some FIFA, ok? Come find me when you’re done and we can play!”

  
Mikey just nodded and went inside the bathroom. He sat on the floor and ran his hands through his read hair and sobbed softly quietly. It was moments like this where he felt alone. Truly alone.

  
“I’m leaving, Mikey!” He heard Candice yell from somewhere close. He got up and wiped his tear stained cheek with some toilet paper and flushed the toilet. He opened the door and found Candice and followed her out to the car where he got his things and said his goodbyes.

  
“I’ll try to check up on you in a few days, okay?” She said. Michael just nodded. Hopefully he would enjoy his time here. Maybe he would. But then again, he hasn’t even met the other two boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael’s parents are dead which leaves his fate to the foster care system. When he meets his temporary foster family, maybe things aren’t so bad?

When Michael came he found Ashton playing FIFA in the living room. He sat down next to him without saying anything and watched as Ashton scored goal after goal in the virtual field.

“Do you want a turn?” Ashton said. He paused the game and looked expectantly at Michael. “The other guys will be home soon; Good luck getting a turn then,”

“No thanks,” Michael said softly. He felt awkward just sitting there though. “Where’s my room?”

“Up the stairs, to the left, last door on the right,” Ashton mumbled in between passes between his virtual players. 

”I’ll show you,” Liz said as she rounded the corner. “Come on up here,”

She led him out of the living room and up a set of large wooden stairs across from the front entrance of the house. 

“I hope that you’ll feel comfortable here,” Liz said. “It look’s like you’ve been getting along fine with Ashton and the other boys are just fine,”

“Is Ashton your real son?” He asked. 

“Not biologically. But he is my real son,” She said.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“It’s fine,” She smiled. “I know what you meant,”

The rest of the walk was in awkward silence until they reached the last door on the on the right side of the hallway. 

“Here it is,” She smiled. Michael pushed open the door hesitantly and stepped inside the large room. There was a modern looking desk in one corner, a queen sized bed in another, and a TV mounted on the wall along with a dresser and mirror.

“Your things are still down stairs, I’ll have Marian carry them up” Liz said. “This is your home now too. Make yourself comfortable okay?”

“Okay,” Michael said quietly. He stood still for a minute after she left, surveying the blank walls and clean black comforter on his bed. It looked exactly like a scene from a home decorating magazine. It  made him wonder, what did his temporary foster parents do for a living that made them so wealthy?

He moved to his closet and opened it revealing an abundance of clothes hangers and an empty laundry basket that he assumed would be for his dirty clothes. He then opened the door into the bathroom that was connected to his room and found it connected to someone else's bedroom Also. The door was wide opened, it wouldn’t hurt to peek inside.

The room had at least ten posters, all of which were of the exact same bands that Michael enjoyed. He took one more step inside and noticed the guitar in the corner; It was similar to one he used to have at his old house. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Marian drop his bags and stare at him.

“What the hell you goin’ in there for?” She asked. “Thought ya’ looked like a delinquent but didn't think ya’d actually steal anythin’ !” 

“I-I wasn’t taking anything,” Michael stuttered out. “I promise I wasn’t t-taking anything,”

“Would ya’ like it if I went and told Liz?” She said. She waddled stalked towards him until she was close enough that Micahel could count the individual wrinkles on her saggy face and the callus’ on her weathered hands.  “A punk like ya’self doesn't belong here with us good people,”

Michael choked back a sob and stepped hastily away from her. “I-I- ‘m sorry I guess I-” 

“Leave him alone, Marian,” Someone spat angrily from behind Michael. “I actually told him to meet me in here,”

Marian scoffed and stomped away, out of Michael's room. Michael turned around to face his savior. He was met with startlingly blue eyes, a welcoming smile, and a luscious blonde quiff. The boy was also wearing a  _ Ralph Lauren _ sweater and nice khakis that made Michael feel self-conscious of his own appearance. His baggy ‘Pierce the Veil’ sweatshirt made him look fatter than he already was, his skinny jeans (although they did show off his impressively large package) were too tight, and his red hair was slightly faded and needed to be re-dyed.

“I'm Luke,” The boy said. He held out his hand which Michael hesitantly shook.

“Thanks for…” Michael looked for the right words. “...That,”

“It’s not big deal,” Luke smiled, which showed off his dimpled cheeks. “She is a real bitch sometimes, I think we can all agree on that,”

Michael nodded and looked at the floor awkwardly before saying anything. “I'm gonna go unpack my things,” 

“Alright,” Luke said. “Let me know if you need anything alright? I'll be in here,” 

Michael walked back into his room but turned back before Luke closed his door. “I'm Michael, by the way. My name’s Michael,”

“I'm Luke,” He said again, while mentally stabbing himself. He already said his name was Luke!

Michael closed the door to the shared bathroom and flopped down on his bed. Of course he had to share his bathroom with a hot preppy boy. Of course his temporary housekeeper doesn't like him. Of course he is already fucking things up for himself by being so weird.

He began unpacking his things from the two suitcases that Marian had brought up for him.  _ ‘At least she's good for something,’  _ He thought to himself sarcastically. 

After an hour of organizing, Michael came across a stack of photos. They were of him and his mother, capturing the times when they were actually happy. But since recently, that was a foreign feeling. Now he usually just felt guilt, worry, pain, or fright. Nothing in between.

It wasn’t until a tear fell onto the photo that he realized he was crying. Soon another fell. And another. He didn't even attempt to hold back until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and was instantly enticed by his cool blue eyes. 

“It’s ok,” Luke said. He kneeled down beside Michael and pulled his head into the warm crook of his own neck where he continued to cry. It felt right with Mikey there. It felt like he found a part of himself.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael’s parents are dead which leaves his fate to the foster care system. When he meets his temporary foster family, maybe things aren’t so bad?

At least ten minutes had past of Michael sobbing into Luke's expensive sweater, but he didn’t care. This boy needed him right now. He ran his hand gently through Michael’s soft red hair and caressed his back until he finally pulled away. He seemed to realize what he had been doing and felt extremely embarrassed.

“I’m so s-sorry,” He choked out. He scrambled off of the floor and towards the door to the hallway. 

“Hey, It’s okay,” Luke said gently.  He picked the photo of Michael and his mother off of the ground and brought it over to the distressed boy. “You have to keep the memories alive,”

“It just hurts,” Michael whispered almost inaudibly. 

“It gets better,” Luke said back. He noticed the red haired boy digging his nails into his wrist so he grabbed Michael’s hands into his own, and looked him in the eyes. The touch sent sparks through both of them, giving them both a feeling of warmth and comfort. “It sounds so stupid, but time will heal the wounds you have. And friendship,”

Michael moved his gaze onto the floor and took his hands away. He felt too close to Luke, emotionally and physically. “I don’t have friends,” He whispered again.

“You do now, whether you like it or not,” Luke smiled. He gently wiped the tears off of his cheeks and grabbed his hand. “Now let’s get dinner and introduce you to Calum, shall we?”

Michael Reluctantly followed. He knew that Luke couldn’t be gay, he was too much of a fuckboy, but the whole experience had felt so intimate. Maybe he just wasn’t used to people being kind to him. Maybe he like Luke too much.

* * *

Dinner was just as awkward as expected. Michael was forced to open up a little about himself to Liz, Ashton, Luke, and a kiwi boy, Calum. They were very kind to him but he just felt out of place amongst the small family that was so close-knit. He knew he would never fit in a family. Not since his father killed his mother and then himself. He was too fucked up to be loved.

“Oh! So that social worker said you liked some bands?” Ashton asked from across the large table. Michael cleared his throat before responding and kept his eyes on the white tablecloth before him.

“Yeah, uh, Panic! at the Disco, Bring Me the Horizon, Pierce the veil,” He said, pointing to his sweatshirt. “Anything like that is fine,”

“Sweet,” Calum said. “Do you play any instruments?”

“Guitar,” Michael said. “Or at least I used to,”

The other boys quieted down, not wanting to ask what happened to make him stop playing guitar. Obviously it wasn’t something Michael wanted to open up about over his first dinner with them.

“Hey, maybe you could show me sometime?” Luke asked which earned a nod from Michael, although he really didn’t want to. He knew he would just wind up embarrassing himself.

“May I be excused?” Michael asked after a few more moments of eating. 

“Of course, honey,” Liz said.

“Me too?” Luke asked.

“Sure, but take your plates to the kitchen, alright?” Liz said.

Michael grabbed his plate, knife, and fork and disposed of them into the sink alongside Luke who did the same. Luke eventually followed Michael into his room where he sat in the desk chair.

“Do you need something?” Michael asked. He didn’t mean it rudely but it sure did come out that way. 

“So how are you now?” Luke asked, choosing to ignore the question.

“I’m Fine,” Michael said, trying to give Luke the hint that he doesn’t want to talk. Luke will just eventually hurt him. That's how it will turn out with everyone.

“You’re not fine. How about you come in my room?” Luke asked as he got up and entered his room through their shared bathroom. “Let me show you something,”

Michael’s first thought was to say no, but he already seemed like an asshole.. He didn’t want to make friends, but he didn’t want to make enemies either. “Ok,” He said.

* * *

 

Luke’s Room was the same as it was before. Dirty clothes were scattered on the floor and band posters were on the wall, but this time, the guitar wasn’t in the corner. It was in Luke's hands.

“Let me sing you a little song,” He smiled, already strumming out a familiar beat that put a smile on Michael's face.

“ _ Back to the street where we began _

_ Feeling as good as lovers can, you know _

_ Yeah we're feeling so good _

 

_ Pickin’ up things we shouldn’t read _

_ It looks like the end of history as we know _

_ It’s just the end of the world _

 

_ Back to the street where we began _

_ Feeling as good as love, you could, you can _

 

_ Into a place where thoughts can bloom _

_ Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon _

_ And we know that it could be _

_ And we know that it should _

_ And you know that you feel it too _

_ 'Cause it's nine in the afternoon _

 

_ And your eyes are the size of the moon _

_ You could 'cause you can so you do _

_ We're feeling so good _

_ just the way that we do _

_ When it's nine in the afternoon” _

 

“That was really good,” Michael said quietly. “But it’s actually seven at night,”

“That’s not the point,” Luke smiled.

“What is the point?” Michael asked. “Why are you even being nice to me?” 

“Honestly, I don’t even know the point of the song,” He said. “But I’m being nice to you because I like you,” 

Michael looked at him, not knowing what to say. Luke just said he liked him? Why would he like a boy like Michael? Obviously he didn’t mean it in the  _ gay _ way but still, why would anyone want to be Michael's friend?

“I uh- I’m gonna go get ready for bed,” He said. He got off of Luke's bed and ignored the way Luke’s eyes and kind smile followed him out of the room. “Oh and, You shouldn’t like me,” He added as an afterthought before closing the door to their shared bathroom.

He didn’t want Luke to get close to him- Luke would just eventually hurt him like everyone else has, and Michael couldn’t afford to get hurt again. He was sick and tired of everything.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael’s parents are dead which leaves his fate to the foster care system. When he meets his temporary foster family, maybe things aren’t so bad?

Michael closed the door softly behind him and sighed. He  _ really  _ liked Luke and Luke said that he liked him (as a friend, of course) but he knew that if he gave in, it would end badly. Luke would eventually realize that Michael is weird and fucked up.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a soft pair of plaid pajama bottoms that fit loosely around his waist before taking off his assortment of wristbands and his lip ring. He walked over to the bathroom to go to the bathroom but slammed the door closed after seeing Luke, in all his glory, peeing into the toilet. 

“Fuck,” Michael said from the other side of the door with a noticeable bulge in his pants. “I’m sorry I- I didn’t know-” 

“It’s ok,” Luke giggled from behind the door. There was a rustling noise from the other side of the door and then Luke opened it, revealing his shirtless form (although this time he was wearing pajama bottoms also).

“I forgot to lock the door,” He said. If he noticed the sizable tent in Michael’s pants, he didn’t say anything.

“Y-yeah,” Michael stuttered. He put his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt (which he thankfully still had on) and tried to cover up his issue. 

“So are you sure you want to go right to bed?” Luke asked. 

“Yeah,” Michael said while trying not to look at Luke’s chest (which was hella fine). “I think I’m just gonna go pee and fall asleep. I’m pretty tired,”

“Oh ok, well, if you need me I’ll be in my room, Ok?” Luke smirked. “But looks like you need to take care of something…” 

Michael blushed and watched as Luke walked out of the bathroom and back into his room. He closed Luke’s entrance to the bathroom and locked it and hastily went to the bathroom before going back into the sanctuary of his own room where he  _ did  _ infact take care of his own problem which didn’t take him too long while thinking of exactly what he saw when he first opened that door.

_ Things would be terribly awkward in the morning. _

* * *

 

Michael waited until everyone else was done eating breakfast until he walked downstairs and poured himself a bowl of cereal under the critical gaze of Marian. 

“Don’t go makin’ a mess,” She said. “I’m the one that does all the hard labor ‘round here. I don’t need nothin’ more to clean,”

“Ok,” Michael said. 

“Marian, I told you to leave him alone,” Luke said to Marian, who frowned and walked out, as he walked into the kitchen. “Good Morning, Michael.”

“Morning,”  Michael said. He fished his spoon around his bowl of Fruitloops awkwardly. Suddenly he wasn’t feeling very hungry. 

“You know, I really don’t want things to be awkward between us because of what happened last night,” Luke said. He sat across from Michael and looked into his eyes. “Please don’t feel awkward,”

“It’s not awkward,” Michael said. “I just don’t understand why you’re so eager to be my best friend all of a sudden,” 

Luke frowned at him and was about to say something before Michael stood up and began heading back upstairs. “Tell Marian to put that cereal away for me,” He said, and boy, did he feel badass; Although as he walked up the staircase, the feeling was lost. He stopped in his tracks as he heard his name whispered from the living room to his right. 

“So what do you think of Michael?” Someone asked. From the voice, he could tell it was most likely Calum. 

“I thought he was cool but I think he’s like, gay or something for Luke,” Someone else said. It was Ashton. 

“And to think that he is in the same hallway as us,” Calum sighed. 

“Us?” Ashton asked. “I feel more bad for Luke. I mean, they have to share a bathroom,”

“I heard that his dad killed his mom and then shot himself,” Calum said. “The guy sounds pretty crazy. Do you think he  _ did  _ anything to Michael that made him gay?”

“Ew! Gross dude,” Ashton said. “Let’s just get back to FIFA, shall we?”

Michael’s heart sank. They already assumed he was gay, they already knew what his father did, and Calum thinks that before he did that, his father raped Michael? What the hell?  
He held back his tears as he walked up the stairs to his room. He didn’t know where else to go. He went back to his bed where he wrapped himself in blankets and cried quietly until he heard the door open. He poked his head out of the blankets to see Luke standing there; He looked concerned. 

“I’m not always crying, I swear,” Michael said. “You just come at the worst times,”

Luke laughed gloomily and sat down beside Michael. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” He asked.

“No,” Michael whispered.

“Why not?” 

“It’s just something Calum and Ashton were saying,”

“What did those two little assholes say?”

“That I’m gay, and that I shouldn’t be in the same hallway as you,”

“Are you?”

“Am I gay?”

“Yeah, are you gay?”

“Yes,”

“I was hoping you would say that,” Luke said. He leaned over to Michael and pressed their lips gently together for only a second before pulling away. “That’s why I was trying to be your friend so hard. I thought you were cute,” 

Michael’s eyes were still wide with shock. Luke had just kissed him.  _ Luke had just fucking kissed him and called him cute. _

“R-really?” Michael stuttered in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Luke smiled. 

There was a moment of silence before Michael spoke up. “Do Calum and Ashton know that you are…”

“Gay?” Luke said. “Hell no, they’d never leave me alone if they knew. They’re pricks,”

Michael frowned and wanted to ask Luke ‘ _ what are we’  _ but that would just be weird. Maybe Luke was just playing with his feelings? Maybe he just wanted to use Michael and leave him? He didn’t know but the thought of any of those hurt him. 

“I was gonna go out with them later, but do you want to do something?” Luke asked.

“Like, just us?” Michael asked hesitantly.

“Just us,” He said. 

“Sure, I guess,” Michael said. “I’ll get ready,”

“I’ll be in my room,” Luke said. He was about to kiss Michael again but stopped himself. He didn’t want to push things between them. He didn’t know what happened at Michael's old house but whatever it was, he was obviously still dealing with it.

Michael heard Luke walk out of the room and yell downstairs that he wouldn’t be going out with them later and then go into his own room. 

_ ‘W _ ow’ Was all Michael could think to himself before he went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael’s parents are dead which leaves his fate to the foster care system. When he meets his temporary foster family, maybe things aren’t so bad?

Michael and Luke walked downstairs together and avoided the gaze of Ashton and Calum who were suddenly not so interested in FIFA. 

“Where are you two going?” Calum asked. “We’re going to the concert in like, half an hour, Luke,” 

“Can’t go,” Luke frowned. He turned to the door, not bothering to look back as he and Michael walked outside, leaving the two other boys confused. “Something came up,” 

They settled into Luke’s car together and turned on some of Michael’s music, which they blasted from the speaker. They didn’t care that everyone around them could hear the stereotypically emo bands blasting from their car or even that people looked at them strangely when they stopped at red lights and sang just as passionately as the artist of the song.

They laughed at odd looking people on their way into the movie theatre and bought a copious amount of popcorn which they finished before the movie had even started. Michael was surprised to actually find himself feeling happy, but also wondered why someone as good as Luke was even bothering with him.

“Are you ok?” Luke asked, noticing the silence that overcame his cute companion.

“Yeah,” Michael said, pushing aside his insecurities. He owed it to himself to at least try to be happy, didn’t he?

Luke frowned at Michael knowing there was something wrong, but not saying anything. He assumed it was MIchael doubting himself, and Luke knew just how to fix it.

“Hey,” Luke said. 

“What’s up-” Michael started before Luke pressed his mouth against michael’s and slipped his tongue between Michael’s lips. Michael’s eyes stayed open at first but as he eased into the kiss it became more natural. He closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly to the left, kissing passionately back despite the critical looks of some of the people around them. 

“What was that for?” Michael asked hesitantly. “Do you usually do that on first dates?”

“Every time I look at you I want to do that,” Luke smiled. “And you’re the first boy I’ve dated, so that’s a no,”  
Michael couldn’t help but recoil at the word _boy._ Was Luke inferring that he did that with girls?

“So,” Michael started. “Have you dated girls? Are you bi?”

“I told you I’m gay and I meant it,” Luke said. “I dated a girl last year to get Calum off my ass but I only kissed her a couple times - and trust me, it never felt like that,”

Michael eased into his chair again and turned his attention to where the movie was starting. As the opening credits to ‘Kung-Foo Panda 3’ played, Michael felt Luke slip his fingers in between his own and felt himself blush as Luke started rubbing circles into the back of Michael’s hand with his thumb.

Michael realized how strange it was, how in such a short time his life went from bad to worse to  _ so  _ much better. Yes, Calum and Ashton were his temporary foster brothers and seemed to be slightly homophobic. But, now there was Luke. And Luke made everything he had endured  in the past few weeks worth it. 

“What are you thinking about now?” Luke whispered to Michael when he realized the other boy wasn’t paying attention to the movie. 

“It’s nothing,” Michael smiled as Luke moved his hand out of his grasp and moved his arm around Michael’s shoulders to pull him closer. He didn’t say anything, but made up for it with the physical contact. 

“I really like you,” Luke smiled, showing the whiteness of his teeth that contrasted the darkness of the theatre. Michael realized Luke smiled a lot, more than anyone else he had seen. He didn’t mind it either - maybe if it was someone else he would, but the happiness he got just from seeing Luke happy was substantial. 

“I really like you too,” Michael said back. He felt his heart skip a beat from the intimacy of the situation. 

* * *

 

When Michael and Luke came home, they were happy to find that Calum and Ashton were still at their concert. Liz was out with some of her girlfriends, which left Michael and Luke to all 6,000+ square feet of the house all to themselves.

“You hungry?” Luke yelled from the kitchen. 

“I’m still full from the popcorn,” Michael yelled back as he climbed the stairs. He heard Luke making something to eat and decided to take a shower.

He stepped into the shared bathroom with his change of clothes and a towel and closed the door that lead to Luke’s room. He turned the water on and undressed in front of the tub before stepping into it and letting the warm water run over his thin frame. 

Michael washed his body and then his hair, careful not to damage it anymore than it already was from the constant recoloring and as soon as he was done, he dried off but realized he left his boxers in his room. He retrieved those and went back to the bathroom where he stripped off his towel, accidentally giving a full frontal view to Luke had just stepped in.

There was an awkward pause as Michael made eye contact with Luke and then Luke looked over Michael’s body.

“I- Uh, I heard you go into your room-” Luke stuttered.

“Yah,” Michael squeaked as he turned around and stepped into his undies. “This is awkward,” 

“No! This doesn’t have to be awkward,” Luke said suddenly as he stripped off his own clothes. “It’s not weird if we’re both naked right?”

Michael looked over Luke’s body and then into his eyes and giggled. It made the situation more weird but it was funny.

“See?” Luke said. He saw Michael getting dressed so he hastily put his own clothes back on. “Well that’s the second time you’ve seen me naked,” 

“yah,” Michael started. He realized there wasn’t much more to say. “Goodnight?”

“Goodnight,” Luke responded after a short pause. “I had fun today, by the way,”

“Me too,” Michael said. “Maybe we could do it again some time?”

“Yeah, yeah of course!” Luke said, happy with Michael’s response. 

“Night,”  
“Sleep tight,”


End file.
